Choices
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Hey guys! For my second fanfic, this is about Fionna and... Lumpy Space Prince?


Hey Guyss!

So this is my second fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Laters :3

* * *

For a bright sunny day, why not go see your friends? Or mostly, YOUR friend. That's what Marshall Lee would do. He goes to the kitchen, taking a box of beautiful fresh and red strawberries. ''I'll eat this on the way to her tree-house. I'll go get my umbrella.'' He flies up to his room and grabs his umbrella. ''Why not bring her a gift? It's been 4 days we didn't see each other.'' He looks at his messy room. Pants, shirts, boxers, socks. He takes his guitar. ''Why not write her a song on the way to her house? I'm a great song writer and I'll finish it in no time!'' Pencil, sheets, guitar, strawberry box, ready to go! He leaves the house and flies to Fionna's tree. What does he like about Fionna? The bad little boy is old, he would find something new. ''My little adventuress, hero of Aaa land, wanting some fights, that you'll always win...'' He scribbles the little sentence that he just sang and tries to finish it, because he can spot her house not far from here. ''Tunt-tunt-tunt-tuuunt-... Tunt tunt tunt tunt...Tunt tunt... Ugh, I give up, this song sucks. I'll just eat my strawberries and go see her.'' Not even arriving to her house, he already finished the box of 30 red fresh strawberries. He throws the empty pack on the ground and get in to her house. ''Yoh, Fi! Long time no see.'' No answer. He climbs the ladder and goes to the kitchen. No one. He walks to the living room and sees Beemo. ''Hey Beemo, where's Fionna?'' he says, accidently knocking of a vase of flowers. ''Oh! Hello, Marshall Lee! Fionna went to see her adoptive parents. She will be back in a few days, she say.'' he answered. Marshall wanted to ask more, but he knew she would come back. He sat on the edge of the chair and picked up the flowers and the broken vase. He looked at it. Why a pink vase? Under the vase, it's written ''_To my dearest hero, Fionna -Prince Gumball''_ _'Ugh, not him again'_ Marshall said in his mind. He took off the flowers and put them on the coffee table. He looks inside of it and read _''For the choices... Will you like to pick me?''_ Pick him? Pick him of what? '_I wonder what he meant. But there is no way I'm going to see him.'_ He walks to Fionna's room. There's a hanging picture frame on the wall. It's Flame Prince. _''I wish you the best, hoping I'll be the one. Please don't do that to me'' _He stares at those words, written on Flame Prince. He doesn't get it. He walks around the room, looking in her closet. Pictures, shirts, skirts, socks, bras, underwears. He takes half of her bras and puts them in his pocket. _'I should get going now'_ he says, walking away from the closet.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the staircases, waiting for Fionna. Not far from there, we can see a black stripe. It must be Lord Monochromicorn. He walks to him and waits for Gumball's landing. _'Well too bad, I'll have to talk to him'_ .Gumball barely got to put his feet on the ground that Marshall shoots in to his direction. ''Yo, Gumbutt, got any idea where Fi went?'' Marshall asks. '' Marshall Lee, can you not be honored that I came? I would prefer a great welcome, if you do not mind. And please, no more Gumbutt. I do not like that nickname and I do not like the way you talk to me.'' Gumball says, in a polite gentleman voice. ''Oh, well I'm sorry, but didn't you know that.. Oh! Yeah... Right... I am a king, after all, and I am older then you so... Where did my respect go, uh?'' Marshall said, laughing at Gumball. Gumball walks away from the laughing vampire and opens the door. He walks up to the living room and waves to Beemo. He takes the vases and throws its out side. **CRASH** ''Uh? What the fuck.'' Marshall said, walking to the door. ''Don't come in!'' shouted Gumball. ''Well, you don't own the house so I'm coming in!'' Marshall said, opening the door. The living room was ruined, the pictures were ripped., the carpet was flipped over, same for the couch. ''Dude, what the fuck.'' Marshall said. ''Don't ''What the Fuck'' me. I'm mad.'' Gumball says, in a rude voice. ''Oh... someone is 'melting' his gum, aye? Why are you mad? And why destroy Fi's house?'' Marshall asks, winking at him and giggling. ''Nothing. Don't even bother talking to me anymore.'' he says, passing by Marshall. Gumball left the house, leaving the living in a huge mess. Beemo's battery were dead. No one would take care of anything.

* * *

Marshall took the long way to get back home. He walked to the fire kingdom and knock on the door. _'Ouch...'_ The door opens and Flame Prince asks in a angry voice. ''What do you want? It's not the moment to talk now, you know?'' ''Oh... So you're mad too, uh? C'mon tell me why!'' Marshall says. The door closes and Marshall Lee stands there, looking at the flaming door. '_Well he must be real mad'_ tell Marshall Lee to his self. He walks back home and opens the door. He walks to his room and sees Fionna. ''Marshall!'' ''Fionna!'' Arms wide open, Marshall was ready to have a hug, but a sudden punch arrives. ''Ouch... Uh, you didn't change, still a strong woman and not a girly-girl, uh?'' he asks. ''Hell yeah! So were have you been? I've been looking for you? And plus, your room is uh...'' She holds one of his boxers, staring at it. ''Eurm, okay... So, where were you, Fionna? I was looking for you!'' Marshall says. ''Oh, that, I forgot to give you this! Here!'' She hands Marshall a little envelop. He opens it and it says.

_''You are invited to come to Fionna the Human and Lumpy Space Prince's Wedding. _

_Where?: At Fionna's house, outside._

_When? Next week. Starts at 8 AM. _

_Why? Because it's true love.''_

''I hope you'll come! 'Later! '' she said, walking out. Shocked, Marshall stands there. He looks at the paper. The only thing he reads, is _Lumpy Space Prince_. Why? Why him?


End file.
